Tribute to the miscellaneous
by David2
Summary: A series of fics about cartoons that do not have their own category on FFnet. Review with your suggestions for later chapters.


Tribute to the miscellaneous

Tribute to the miscellaneous 

****

This is going to be a series of fics about different cartoons that have so few fics they don't have their own category, or no fics at all on this site. If there is a cartoon (NOT anime) you like that does not have its own category, review this fic and put the name in the review, and if I know enough about that cartoon to write a decent fic, I will. They will all be put as chapters in this fic. I will start off with a fic about "the kids next door" a cartoon short that has just been picked to be a series on the cartoon network. For the many of you who don't know what it is, here is a brief description of the pilot episode.

"the kids next door" is a group of 5 kids (whose names are the rank they are in, as in number 5, number 4, etc.). Number 1 is the leader. They fight for all the kids in the neighborhood against the evil grown-ups, using cool gadgets such as the "kid-a-pault".

In this episode, they fight against two lifeguards, Mr.Fibb and Mr.Wink, to end adult swim so the kids can use the public pool. When the kids appear to have won, the lifeguards emerge from the pool with a huge lifeguard chair that shoots lasers at everyone. However, number 3 brings them ice cream and they join the kids in eating. Everyone forgets about the fight except for number one, who sneaks away and jumps in the lifeguard chair. Too bad he doesn't know how to use it, instead of shooting the lifeguards, he pops a huge drill from the bottom of the chair and accidentally drains the pool (maybe that description wasn't so brief). This fic, titled "grounded" is a continuation of that episode.

**Grounded**

"Just look at this bill, thousands of dollars in public property, destroyed." "But moooom, it was an accident." "Accident or not, you did a horrible thing and I have to pay for it. You're not leaving this house until Halloween." "That's in two months!! That's totally unreasonable." "Don't argue with me, young man, now go up to your room and don't come out until the school bus stops at our house."

Inside a gigantic tree house, a girl was sitting on a couch listening to a CD, snapping her fingers to the tune. Suddenly, a spotlight shined down on her, with a number 5 in the middle. She pulled her hat down over her eyes and ran to another area of the tree house.

A blonde boy was in a room full of punching bags. With lightning speed, he dashed through the room, punching and kicking every one that got in his way. In a matter of minutes he stood in a room full of irreparable punching bags. Then he saw the glowing number 4 from across the room, and a girl running past him. He quickly followed her.

Another girl was playing skeeball in her private arcade and kept getting tens of thousands of points. As she walked away with her huge stuffed animal prize, a 3 was notched onto the wall and became bright red. Two kids, a boy and a girl, grabbed her hand. She got the picture and kept running after them, leaving the prize on the floor.

A boy wearing a pilot's hat and goggles was playing on a flight simulator, he had just gotten a new high score, when the number 2 kept flashing on the screen. He turned around and saw 3 of his friends running to the center of the tree house. He shut off his game and ran to the center, unsure of what would happen next.

At the center, number 2, number 3, number 4, and number 5 sat down and reluctantly waited for their leader, number 1. Instead a TV came down from the ceiling, with number 1's face on the screen.

"Fellow kids next door, you must listen to me, this is my only chance to talk to you, I have been permitted one phone call. As you all know, I accidentally destroyed the pool when trying to save it from the grown-ups. The almighty "queen of catastrophe" also known as my mom, feels that I should be horribly punished. I have been sentenced to 2 months of being imprisoned in her house, allowed to leave only for school, which we all know is worse than being where I am now. Your mission is to help me escape, our generation depends on it." The TV went static after that and the kids next door were in shock.

**_Author's note: I will from now on use the # to denote the word number_**.

#4 was the first to speak. "I don't believe it. #1 has been grounded. That's harsh even for what he did." " Well, he won't be grounded for long, because the kids next door will get him back" #2 said. "Since I'm the next highest in rank, I'll lead the attack. Any questions before I continue?" "#5 has a question" answered #5 "why are we helping him when we all hate him for what he did?" #3 added "I think he deserves the punishment". "That's what I thought at first" said #2 "but it seems his mom went a bit too far. You see during the time he his grounded his birthday will pass." "WHAT!!!" #3 exclaimed "that's not a punishment, that's torture!" "And that's why we have to rescue him as soon as possible, because we have only 3 days until school starts, and we are all deprived of freedom" #2 said. "Now, I need you to get these supplies".

#2 started yelling out commands. "#3, go to the junk food stash and get 5 boxes of girl scout cookies. #4, go to our private playground and get 60 yards of bungee cord. #5 get the necessary tools for assembling and disassembling electronics." While they obtained the items they needed #2 punched in a code on a walkie-talkie and said "Summon the kid-kopter!" 

In space, a satellite orbiting the earth sent a laser beam somewhere in Nowhere, Kansas. The beam activated an aircraft located in the middle of nowhere, that rose into the sky and flew towards the kids next door headquarters.

When #3, #4, and #5 came back, they saw #2 in the kid-kopter. "Hop in the kid-kopter and let's go" #2 said. " Hey, how come #5 never heard of any kid-kopter before?" asked #5. "I don't believe I've heard of it either" said #4. "Well" #2 started to explain "it's only used for emergencies. Only the highest ranking members are supposed to know about it, meaning only me and #1. Hand me the stuff then come in.". #3,#4, and #5 gave him the stuff they were supposed to get. "#3, how come there are only four boxes of cookies when I asked for five?" #2 asked. "I was hungry" #3 said. 

A few minutes later, the kids were heading towards #1's house. #2 started talking to them "Okay, you must put these tracking things on you so I can locate your position and warn you of danger via walkie-talkie. Now here's what we're gonna do". He started whispering to them so we can't hear what the plan is (how clichéd).

"Now who could that be?" #1's mom asked to herself as her doorbell rang. She opened it and saw #3 standing there with four boxes of cookies. "You're one of my son's friends aren't you?" #1's mom said "Well he's grounded, so you can't come in." "Actually, I'm just selling girl scout cookies. Would you like to by a box?" #3 asked. "I guess so, what flavors do you have?" #1's mom said. "I have mint and caramel" #3 answered. "Those are my two favorite types. I hope you don't mind waiting while I decide, it could take a while." #1's mom said. Meanwhile, #2 was listening on the kid-kopter, which was hovering above #1's window. #4 and #5 were tied to the bungee cord, with the tool box. "Okay" #2 said "His mom is distracted. You guys know what to do. We're at the correct altitude so jump NOW!!"#4 and #5 jumped out of the kid-kopter and the bungee cord stopped their fall when they were outside #1's window. "It's locked" #4 said. "That's why #5 always comes prepared" #5 said as she took a glass cutter out of her tool box. She cut a big hole in the window and they both squeezed through. They found #1 lying on his bed. He saw them and was extremely happy. "Thank god you came" he said "I thought you would never help me escape because you hated me for draining the pool!". "We're only doing this because it's not right for even you to be grounded on your birthday. Now let's get out of here" #4 said. #1 stopped him. "No, wait" #1 said "we're not out of the woods yet. I hear my older sister coming." All of a sudden someone started yelling " HEY SQUIRT, MOM SAID I HAD TO COME UP AND CHECK ON YOU, YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING ANYTHING YOU'LL REGRET". #1 was scared now "#4, she'll take the two of us and strangle us if she finds out you're helping me escape. Wait a minute…the two of us? Where's #5?" #1 said. "#5 is right here" said #5, who was dialing a number on a cell-phone in her toolbox "While you were blabbing #5 thought of a way to distract your sister. I dialed her phone number, and we all know that your sister can't resist answering a phone call." "No we don't" said #4 "But it worked, I hear her walking the other way". "Then, lets hurry and go back to headquarters" #1 said. The 3 kids went into the kid-kopter where #2 was waiting. "You made it just in time" he said "now let's go pick up #3. 

"Caramel…no I'll have mint, or should I have caramel." #3 was aggravated by now, but she saw the kid kopter in the sky. "Um, I have to go earn a merit badge so I have to leave now, goodbye." She said as she ran away. "I guess it was a good thing I couldn't have any cookies" #1's mom said "I'm allergic to both those flavors."

#3 made sure no one saw her, then she was picked up into the kid-kopter. #1 congratulated everyone "Great job fellow kids next door, there'll be promotions for all of you for sure." "Oh trust me, there will be" said #2 "because your punishment for draining the pool is…"

A Few Days Later 

The kids next door were having lunch. "#4 thinks this lunch is too cold" said #4 "That #60 can't do anything right" said #1. "Maybe I should kick some sense into him? #3 said. "That won't be necessary #3" said #1 (formerly #2) "#60 I DISTINCTLY ORDERED HEATH CHUNKS ON MY PEANUT BUTTER FROSTING SUPER CHUNKY COOKIE DOUGH CHEESECAKE". "Sorry sir." #60 (formerly #1) said. "Cheer up #60" #2 said "Only two more months until you're back up to #1. Want a caramel cookie?"

I hope you liked the fic. Please review with the name of the cartoon you want me to write a fic about. Remember, it can't have it's own category on fanfic.net. Read my other fics too.


End file.
